fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bounties
Bounties (報奨金 Hōshō-kin) or Bounty are government-issued wanted posters for the capture or death of criminals in return for financial compensation. Wanted The Cause Traditionally, bounties are given to criminals as a way to give people an incentive to try and capture them, or rarely execute them on the spot for compensation based on the price placed on their head. Because of the money that could be easily made from capturing these criminals, many wizards take on the jobs as Bounty Hunters, going even further by creating guilds that focus solely on collecting bounties. However, although wanted posters due say dead or alive, if the criminal is brought in dead, the ramifications could cause deductions to the amount of Jewels that they were originally worth, cutting their bounty value down by 20%-45%, due to most government offices paying the full value if they are alive in order for them to face justice and be publicly executed. A bounty is given to a person for a number of reasons, most of them relate to causing public disturbances, committing criminal acts, murder, or depending on how dangerous they are to the safety of the world. Another way they recieve bounties is if theyengaging in any form of activities that is deemed criminal by the government of Earth Land '''and the Magic Council', or associating with groups or organizations which engage in them is enough to warrant significant bounties even if the criminal is not powerful themselves. However, in rare cases, there are times when a bounty is placed on an individual even though they have never committed any evil acts. The reason for this is due for a number of reasons: * They possesses forbidden knowledge that could risk the safety of many. * They are related to someone of unimaginable power or evil and fear that they will one day abuse their power. * They are in possession of powerful objects such as 'Mjölnir for example. * They aid in any way dark guilds, or know how to use forbidden magic. Issuing a Bounty Bounties are created and commissioned by a special branch of the Magic Council called Wizard's United Bounty Association (WUBA). They are charged with evaluating and weighing a person's (be it wizard or criminal) crimes against society and how sever it is. Once the review is finished, a price is placed and the posters are given to towns, cities, communities, and even licensed guilds to track them down for capture. A person is also capable of paying the WUBA to commission personal bounties on specific individuals by paying a toll of 30,000 ($300), most of these bounties normally involve trouble makers or small time thieves, rarely anything that would catch the Magic Council's attention. Levels, Price, and Fluctuations Each bounty possesses a certain quantity and amount that distinguishes them from one another. Few people actually know that bounties, like wizards, have their own ranking system that indicates the criminal's perceived threat level in question; the greater the threat to the world, the greater the bounty. These rankings help identify the threat and power level of wanted criminals so that those with unqualified experience in bounty hunting don't wind-up fighting someone stronger than them. The ranking is categorized by four levels of difficulty, C, D, B, A, and S being the highest. The amount of money that is placed as a bounty determines what rank they have on the roster: * C-Class: 50,000,000 or more * B-Class: 100,000,000 or more * A-Class: 400,000,000 or more * S-class: 800,000,000 or more C-Class Bounties These bounties are rather insignificant, there mostly just petty crooks stealing purses, mugging old ladies, or stealing panties in the neighborhood. Their reward money can be as low as 10,000 or less. Only low level bounty hunters or wizards looking for some fast cash attempt to capture criminals of this level. B-Class Bounties Considered to be a moderate level threat in this rank. These criminals are normally charged with more serious crimes like murder, high-level thefts (like museums or banks), and having an affiliation with any dark guild. Typically, these bounties can offer a good resistance even for strong bounty hunters, but not impossible to capture on the first try. A-Class Bounties The criminals at this level are much more stronger and dangerous than the other two levels. Those placed at this rank are known to have committed serious crimes and that caught the attention of the Magic Council. Crimes that merit this level of attention are: * Mass Murder * Assassination of important politicians or governors * The defeat and killing of a Wizard Saint * Possession of highly classified information such regarding the government of affairs of the Magic Council * Possession of dangerous and powerful artifacts * Usurping the control and stability of a country * Etc. When confronting criminals of this level, one must be extremely careful, as most of the criminals might be S-Class wizards. S-Class Bounties S-Class bounties are societies most dangerous, demented, psychopathic murderers considered to be so insanely powerful, the Magic Council had no choice but to "erase" their very existence from the course of history along with their crimes. They have caused crimes so unimaginably atrocious, and/or whose mere existences of ever occurring have become a major threat to the Earth Land, and mankind itself. All S-Class criminals are capable of putting the all of Earth Land's safety in jeopardy just by simply being alive. The nature of their crimes vary, just being able to be accused of a single crime of this stature merits a person a spot on this rank: * Wielding magic dangerous enough to threaten all of mankind * Genocide * Possession of unimaginably dangerous items or artifacts * Crimes against humanity (slavery, mass murdering of innocents, international famine, etc.) * Creating worldwide incidents (World-class mass murder, * Declaration of war and usurpation of control of nations * Extinction of a race(s) * Unspeakable acts of Terrorism * The committing of unforgivable acts against humankind * Destruction on the global scale * Butchering, bloodshed, and carnage of entire populations Criminals of this nature are all given the death penalty, bounty hunters are advised to kill these monsters on sight, the risk of capturing them alive and escaping is to great to gamble away. Reputation and Respect If someone were to capture a high level bounty criminal, that wizard's reputations would sky rocket. In Earth Land's underworld, it is the same. The possession of a bounty is a sign of power and respect for all criminals, it is a sign that the '''Magic Council recognizes and acknowledges how powerful that wizard and how much of a threat they pose. Known Bounties These are the current bounties placed on wizards throughout Earth Land, each giving the name, size of bounty, and reason for receiving it. S-Class Bounties A-Class Bounties B-Class Bounties C-Class Bounties Trivia * Special Thanks to Lady Komainu for the bitching picture, oh yea. * If you want your character to have a bounty, the bounties will be based on character's strength, number of crimes committed, and their severity. * Let's be honest, having a bounty on you is pretty cool, and its a way of showing just how dangerous and powerful you are. The higher the number, the stronger you are. * If you want to increase your bounty, you gotta add-on to your character's abilities, criminal exploits, or talk to me. * The inspiration for this page came from One Piece, HunterxHunter, One Punch Man, and Naruto's ranking system, playing an important impact on this page. Category:ComicMaster619